1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to sensor switch technology and more particularly, to a water level sensor switch for use in a water tank for detecting the level of water in the water tank.
2. Description of the Related Art
A regular air conditioner system, either of a cooler design or a cold and warm air-conditioning design, generally has a condenser water piping adapted for guiding condensed water to a water tank. Further, a refrigeration equipment, such as freezer or refrigerator, generally uses a water tank to collect condensed water and a water level sensor switch mounted in the water tank for switching on an electric motor to pump water out of the water tank for drainage when the water level reaches a predetermined upper limit position.
A conventional water level sensor switch for use in an air conditioner system or refrigeration equipment is known comprising a micro switch, a swinging frame and a float made of polystyrene foam. The micro switch includes an actuation lever that is coupled to the swinging frame. The float is connected to a hook of the swinging frame. When the level of water in the water tank reaches the predetermined full water level position, the float rises, causing the micro switch to start up the electric motor, and therefore the electric motor starts pumping water. When the level of water in the water tank drops below the predetermined low water level position, the float drops down, causing the micro switch to switch off the electric motor, and therefore the electric motor stops from pumping water.
However, the aforesaid prior art water level sensor switch cannot be firmly secured to the water tank. When the water level reaches the full water level position, the swinging frame may be forced to tilt by the oscillating water surface, affecting the water level sensing operation.